


Against His Charms

by Ravenclawsome



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Nothing Much to Do
Genre: (I mean it's a Mauraders AU), Explicit Language, F/M, Mauraders AU, dark themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-20 12:35:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4787462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenclawsome/pseuds/Ravenclawsome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If there was one thing Beatrice Evans knew with every bone in her body, it was that she hated Benedick Potter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What They Grow To Be

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Chapter contains a "Hero's Birthday" type scene.

 

If there was one thing Beatrice Evans knew with every bone in her body, it was that she hated, _hated,_ Benedick Potter. 

Ever since he had swaggered up to the sorting hat on their first night at Hogwarts, his smug laugh and self assured smile had made it clear that he was the last person in the entire castle she could ever get along with. 

“He’s so awful,” Beatrice said to John one afternoon during double potions. “He acts like he’s special just because he’s on the Quidditch team.”

“Yeah, he and my brother think they’re _so_ funny,” John sneered, dropping leaches into his cauldron with distaste. 

Beatrice glanced across the dungeon at Benedick and his friends. None of them were even bothering to brew the potion anymore, they were all gathered around Pedro’s cauldron trying to see who could make something explode first. 

“They’re toerags, all of them,” Beatrice said. She hated seeing them treat potions like it wasn’t worth their time. One of the things she was best at, and she couldn’t even hold it over them because they didn’t care! Well, they’d be sorry soon enough. It wasn’t exactly difficult to make things blow up when magic was involved, and they were all standing a little too close to that cauldron.

“That Claudio, always bothering Hero,” John continued, wiping leech slime off his hands. “She clearly doesn’t want anything to do with him.”

“Claudio is too quiet to be annoying, all he does is sit there and laugh at Pedro and the Dick’s jokes,” Beatrice said, rolling her eyes. “And Balthazar’s probably smarter than any of them, but he never calls them on their bullshit. Their poor little egos would probably shatter if he did.”  

“Yeah,” John chortled. “Good one.” 

“Just once, I’d like to see them get busted for something, you know?” Beatrice continued, tossing the last ingredients into her cauldron with a flourish, reveling in the soft lavender color of the completed potion. “They always get away with everything they do, have you seen them dangling people in the air like it’s nothing? They’re such bullies, I just hope-” 

_BOOM_

With a blast of smoke, and more than a few sparks, the cauldron Benedick and his friends had been working over exploded. 

“Boys!” Professor Slughorn coughed through the smoke, “detention!”

“You see that?” Beatrice beamed. “That’s what I’m talking about.”

 

***

 

Hogwarts was somehow even better when Hero was around. If Beatrice's family had been astonished to discover their child had magical powers, they were even more so to discover that it ran in the family. 

So in Beatrice's second year, chipper as anything, Hero arrived at Hogwarts. 

She was sorted into Hufflepuff almost as soon as the hat touched her little head, much to Bea's annoyance.

"If it makes you feel better, I think it thought about putting me into Gryffindor," Hero said the next day. 

"That's ridiculous," Beatrice scoffed, picking at her scrambled eggs. "You're far too beautiful and perfect to share a house with people like Benedick Potter." 

"But it's your house too!" Hero smiled. 

"Yes, and I'm the one bright light in the whole lot of them," Beatrice said, "but even I'm not worthy to be in the same house as you." 

Since they couldn't hang out together in their respective common rooms, (although Bea had been known to worm her way into the Hufflepuff dorms occasionally,) they found other places to talk. The library was nice, but too quiet to have a real conversation. Outside was always lovely too, but there was a good chance they'd run into Ben and his friends. 

For a few weeks, it seemed like they wouldn't be able to see much of each other. Then one day, almost by chance, Hero stumbled into the kitchens. 

They'd been spending time there ever since, Bea enthusiastically taking cookies and tea while Hero learned the house elves names and asked them about recipes. It was a perfect place for them to talk, a totally judgement free zone. 

Which was why it was in the kitchen that Hero confessed something to Beatrice midway through her second year. 

"Bea?" 

"Yeah?"

"Can I... if I tell you a secret, do you promise not to laugh?"

"What? Hero, I would never laugh at you."

"Promise?"

”Extra promise."

"... I think I really like Claudio." 

 

***

 

Beatrice was more than a little annoyed to discover that there was no good way to keep track of Hogwarts’ many activities and clubs. 

"It's like... you have to be in the know already to know when a group meets, what they do, it's ridiculous! I’ve been here three years now, and nothing’s changed. If I'm a first year Gobstones champion in the making, how am I supposed to know how to join Gobstones club?"

"You want to join Gobstones club?" Hero teased, nudging her cousin's shoulder as they walked down the hall.

"Yuck, no," Beatrice rolled her eyes. "It's the principal of it all, Hero. Someone needs to do something." 

So it was only a few days later that Beatrice created what would soon be known as "Nothing Much To Do."

It was a newsletter that went out to students weekly by owl, listing all the activities Hogwarts had to offer, and it was Bea's pride and joy. 

"Nice issue today, Evans," Benedick smirked, waving it in her face. "Didn't know you had such a great love for the astronomy club, made the front page." 

"I would think you'd love stars, you're so full of hot air," Beatrice snipped. "Get out of my way." 

"I will if you go out with me, Evans," Benedick said, sidestepping to block her way down the hall. "Come on, go out with me." 

"Over my dead body," Bea rolled her eyes, pushing past him.

"It's gonna happen!" Ben shouted back at her. "One of these days!"

"Ugh, you wish," she snarled, walking briskly to get as far away from him as possible. 

But it was all too often that Beatrice couldn’t even enjoy a day outside without Benedick screwing everything up. 

“What?” Benedick asked one day, as he noticed her glaring at him. 

“What the hell are you doing.”

“Sitting under a tree, is that a crime?”

“Here we go,” Pedro muttered.

“Like, physically what are you doing with your hands right now,” Beatrice pressed, folding her arms.

Benedick made a very rude gesture at her with his left hand, simultaneously catching his snitch with the other. He’d stolen in from the Quidditch cabinet, and he’d been letting it flicker around his head before recapturing it again and again. 

If he thought he was going to get the last word in their argument this time, he needed to think again.

***

 

She’d been on her way to meet Hero in the kitchens when she turned a corner and ran headlong into Benedick. 

“Hey! Watch where you’re-” Beatrice began, but one look at Ben’s face made her stop. He was pale, paler than she’d ever seen him, and his eyes seemed to stare right through her. “Benedick?” she asked, snapping her fingers in front of his face. “Hey, wake up stupid.”

He blinked, his vision focusing on her. 

“Sorry,” he mumbled. “Just... just trying to clear my head.”

“Of what, mothballs?” 

Beatrice smirked, mentally preparing herself for another sparring match.

But Benedick didn’t look like he was in the mood. If anything, her comments mad her shoulders slump down even further. 

“Yeah, well, might as well be full of mothballs,” he sighed, backing up against the wall and sliding down, burying his face in his hands. 

Beatrice stood, completely at a loss. This was definitely not Benedick. Proud, insufferable Benedick. The boy she knew would never curl up on the floor in defeat, or back down from bantering with her so quickly. 

This was entirely new behavior, and Bea had no idea how to handle it. 

“Are you okay?” she asked, nudging his foot lightly with hers. Ben looked up at her, running his hands down his face with a pained expression. 

“It may come as something of a shock to you to hear this,” he began, “but apparently I don’t always make fantastic decisions.”

“Tell me about it,” Beatrice laughed, but bit her lip quickly. It was weird talking to Benedick, just _talking_ to him like anyone else. Her mind felt like it was hardwired to mess with him. Still, it seemed wrong to insult him when he so clearly wasn’t at his best. 

After a moment, Beatrice walked to his side and slid awkwardly down the wall to sit next to him. 

“I mean, who doesn’t mess up sometimes?” She shrugged, focusing on her hands as she talked. “Do you… you don’t have to tell me anything, obviously, but if you- if you _needed_ to talk. I mean. Clearly we’re both good at talking.” 

She was looking anywhere but at Benedick, but she could feel him turn to glance in her direction. 

“You won’t like it,” he warned. “Makes me look like an idiot.” 

“So I’ll love it,” she smiled, bumping her shoulder against his. “Tell me.” 

Benedick took a deep breath, but stayed silent. 

“Ben,” she said, finally turning her face to meet his. “Tell me.” 

His bright eyes searched hers for a moment, and Beatrice felt something flicker in the corner of her brain. 

“Pedro dared John to do something,” he admitted, slowly. “Something stupid, _and_ he told him something he shouldn’t have. All because I made some dumb joke, and now John…”

“John?” Bea’s brow furrowed. “What’s happened to John?” 

Benedick looked up at the ceiling, like he was hoping some ancient force would come down and claim him before he had to finish the story.

“He’s… well. He’s had a rough morning.” 

 

 

***

 

Later that week, sitting comfortably side by side in the kitchens, Beatrice couldn’t hold herself back. 

“Can I tell you something?” She asked, tentatively. 

“Of course!” Hero beamed. “Always.”

“But I mean, this is bad,” Bea stammered. “This is probably the most ridiculous thing I’ve ever thought about, I’m serious. You can’t tell anyone, I mean _anyone._ ”

“Bea, what’s wrong?” 

Beatrice took a deep breath, squinting her eyes shut like it might help dull the embarrassment. 

“…I think I like Benedick.” 

 

***

 

 

“I can’t _believe_ they’re dating,” John said, kicking at the dirt path that ran around the lake. “What does she see in that idiot?”

“I get that you’re pissed John, but he’s not that bad,” Beatrice sighed. John turned to her, practically grinding his teeth in frustration.

“Not that bad? _Not that bad?_ Claudio’s the worst of all four of them! I know you can’t stand Potter, but-”

“He’s not that bad either, you know.” She mumbled. 

“What? Of course he is, he’s just as stuck up as the rest of them! You always say-”

“I’m going to the school ball with him,” Beatrice interrupted, her face turning pink. 

For the third time in their conversation, John looked like he couldn’t believe what he was hearing. 

“ _Why_?” he spat. “Why would you… you hate him!”

“At least he’s not pouting like a little kid because a girl he’s _barely_ spoken to chose to date someone else,” Beatrice countered. 

“That’s not-”

“And you’re being really ungrateful,” she continued. “I heard what Ben did for you with the Whomping Willow.”

John stiffened, his eyes darkening. 

“You heard what he did? So you heard how he also tried to kill me before he ‘saved my life?’”

“Really? Because it sounds to me like your stupid plot to prove you were right about Balthazar is what almost got you killed.”

“Potter tricked me!”

“And you listened!” Beatrice threw her arms in the air. “Ben made a joke, like always, and you went along with it. Besides, Pedro was the one who actually insisted that you-” 

“I don’t care,” John grimaced, shaking his head. “I have to go. Have fun at your _ball_ , Beatrice.”

“I will!” She yelled at John’s back as he walked away. “And I’ll have WAY more fun than you!” 

*** 

 

The Great Hall had never looked so full, laced dress robes and fluttering skirts dancing across the floor. The school ball was in full swing. Enormous ice sculptures lined the walls, blue flames bathed the room in light, and the music blared joyously. 

It was almost loud enough to drown out the shouting match happening just outside in the entrance hall. 

“—don’t even know what I was expecting,” Beatrice yelled. Strands of hair were falling out of her braided bun, curling down to fall in front of her cream colored dress. “You couldn’t be a decent human being even for one night, could you?”

“Evans, what did I ever do to you?” Benedick cried indignantly. “I asked you to the ball, we’re at the ball!” 

“Yes Benedick, we’re _at the ball_ ,” Beatrice sneered. “And so far, this is the first time you’ve spoken to me!”

“Untrue! Twenty minutes ago I asked you if you wanted a drink!”

“You asked _Pedro_ if he wanted a drink, then you glanced over your shoulder and said ‘what about you, Evans?’”

“Exactly!”

“Oh my god, I cannot _believe_ I agreed to come to this with you,” Beatrice shouted, balling her fists. “Why did I ever think this could be fun?” 

“You’re completely overreacting!” Benedick countered. “It’s not like… it’s not like this was a _date_ , or anything.” 

Whatever Beatrice had been about to say next was lost. She stared at Benedick, her expression flickering between emotions so fast he couldn’t comprehend them. He thought he saw confusion. Maybe hurt.

Then, slowly, her face settled into an expression of cold, unbridled fury. 

“Alright,” she said, eyes narrowing. “In the future, remind me never to do anything with you. Never again.” 

Ben’s eyes widened, and he began backtracking quickly.

“I mean, I didn’t… did you want it to be a date?” He grinned hopefully, desperately at her. Beatrice glared back, all warmth gone from her eyes. 

“The day I want to go out with you would have to be the worst day of my life,” she spat. “I would never in a million years have feelings for a pig-headed idiot like you.”

She turned away from him, marching up the stairs towards the Gryffindor common room, almost tripping over the hem of her dress in her hurry. Benedick watched her go, wanting to protest but at a loss for words.

As soon as Beatrice was out of sight she pushed into an unused classroom and slammed the door behind her. She sunk down to the floor, breathing heavily, her fists still clenched. 

Then, almost without her control, Beatrice began to sob.

 

***

“So, things with Ben-“

“Please just drop it, Hero.”

“Are you…”

“Yes, I’m sure,” Beatrice grumbled, kicking at the dirt along the path to the owlery. “Relationships are the absolute worst, I don’t think I’ll ever understand why people date.”

“Yeah, I…” 

“Honestly, what’s the big deal? Why can’t a person just live their life without having to drag another person along with them? I’m fifteen now, I don’t need that kind of crap in my life.” 

“I just thought maybe over the summer you might’ve, I don’t know, cooled down?” Hero offered, a little timidly.

“Never,” Beatrice scoffed. “Not in a thousand years.” 

The two were quiet for a minute, walking side by side as the wind whistled in their ears. 

“Have you been speaking to John at all?” Hero asked.

“Not really,” Beatrice shrugged. “A little bit over the summer, anyway. He’s acting… different than he used to.” 

“You think so?” Hero said. “He seems okay…”

“I’m done with all these boys, honestly,” Beatrice said, wrapping her scarf more securely around her neck as they reached the owlery. “Give me a guy who won’t pout like a baby when a girl rejects him. Or better yet, give me fifty cats.” 

 

***

 

Beatrice was walking the grounds, reveling in the freedom that came from finishing another O.W.L, when she saw it. 

Someone had jinxed John high into the air, hanging him upside down so that his robes fell over his face as he struggled.A small crowd had gathered around him, and Beatrice felt rage build up inside her as she heard people snickering. 

“This stops _now_ ,” she said through her teeth. Benedick lifting his friends in the air by their ankles was one thing, but what he was doing to John was just mean. The whole stupid rivalry between John and the others was pointless anyway, someone had to stop them from acting like children. 

Beatrice marched over, pushing her way through the transfixed crowd. An insult for Benedick was hanging on the tip of her tongue when she got to a place where she could see clearly, and the noise died in her throat. 

It wasn’t Benedick who was levitating John. In fact, Benedick was standing at the edge of the crowd, looking just as alarmed as Beatrice.

It was Claudio. 

“Say that again, you little creep!” Claudio spat, his face contorted with anger in a way Beatrice had never seen before. “Come on, I dare you! Lie to my face one more time!” John said nothing, but continued to flail his arms around in an attempt to turn himself right side up. Pedro was standing at Claudio’s side, glaring up at his half brother with distaste. She couldn’t even see Balthazar, he had probably hidden himself away someplace where he didn’t have to be responsible for his friend’s actions. 

“Leave him ALONE!” Beatrice shouted. Everyone turned to look at her, including Claudio. Benedick reached a hand upward and ran it through his hair. 

“All right, Evans?” He ventured, as if things like this happened every day. 

“Leave him alone,” she repeated, ignoring Benedick and looking straight at Claudio. “What’s he ever done to you?” 

“He said— he’s trying to— he’s LYING,” Claudio stuttered, too angry to be coherent. 

“Stay out of this Bea, it’s nothing to do with you,” Pedro said. 

“Nothing _much_ to do with you,” Benedick said, grinning at Beatrice hopefully. A few people in the crowd laughed, but Beatrice was stone faced. 

“You think you’re so funny,” she said, her narrowed eyes focused on Benedick. “Strutting around like everything’s one big joke, but you’re just an arrogant idiot who could never take anything seriously. And _you_ ,” she turned on Claudio. “Leave John _alone_.”

“Tell you what,” Pedro smirked, “you go out with Benedick, and we’ll let my dear brother down.” There were giggles from the crowd, and Beatrice felt her face flush with anger. 

“I would rather go out with the giant squid,” she said, coolly. “Now let him down before he gets sick.” 

“Fine,” Claudio said through gritted teeth, and he let John drop to the ground in a heap. John gasped, trying to push himself up with one arm. His wand lay a few inches from his hand, and he reached out for it, but Claudio was too quick for him. 

“ _Petrificus Totalus_!” He shouted, and John went stiff as a board, falling hard on his face. Beatrice thought she heard a crunch. 

“Hey!” Pedro protested, looking stricken. “What do you think you’re—“ 

“LEAVE HIM ALONE!” A voice rang out from behind Beatrice. She turned, startled, to see Hero shoving her way through the crowd. Her huge eyes moved from Claudio, to Pedro, to John lying motionless on the ground, and her brow furrowed in confusion. 

“Claudio, what… what are you doing?” she said. 

“He was telling lies about you!” Claudio shouted, all his attention still on John. “Saying that you were going to break up with me this weekend, and that you never actually loved me…” He trailed off, his voice breaking. 

Hero’s eyes were very round. She kept looking from Claudio to John like nothing she saw made any sense to her. Like these were two parts of her world that were never supposed to collide. 

“But it’s not true, right?” Claudio said, finally turning his head to look at Hero. “I mean, we… we’re good. You still…” The look on her face must’ve meant something to him, because he stopped talking. 

“Claudio,” Hero said, softly. “This isn’t you. You’re not acting like the person I know you are. Or… or the person I thought you were.” 

She looked like she had more to say, but she stopped short at the sight of Claudio’s face. It was a mask of hurt and anger, and it was all directed at Hero. 

“So it’s true.” He spat. “You don’t love me? You’ve been seeing other guys behind my back, cheating on me?” The crowd surrounding them had gone deadly silent. 

“That’s not what I meant!” Hero said, panic in her eyes. “I just, Claudio can we not do this here?”

“No, no we’re going to do this now.” Claudio said, walking towards Hero with malice and gripping his wand tightly in his hand. “I want the entire castle to know that you’re a lying, cheating _slut_.”

_“Expelliarmus!”_

Before Claudio knew what hit him, his wand had gone flying from his hand and out of sight. Beatrice stood, fire in her eyes, her wand pointed directly at his throat. 

“Everybody get out of here,” Beatrice said, commandingly. When nobody moved, she raised her voice. “THAT MEANS ALL OF YOU, GET THE HELL AWAY.” 

The crowd dispersed quickly, but Beatrice could hear them whispering to each other as they left. 

Hero was crying quietly, tears running down her pink cheeks as she stared, disbelievingly, at Claudio. Benedick and Pedro looked dumbstruck, but Beatrice only had eyes for Claudio. 

“Apologize,” Beatrice said, sharply. “Now.” 

Claudio just stared at her, fear returning to his angry face. 

“Fine,” Beatrice said. She didn’t have any more time for his shit. “ _Stupefy!_ ” 

Claudio was knocked to the ground, unconscious, narrowly avoiding John as his head hit the dirt. 

“You!” Beatrice said, pointing her wand at Pedro. “Let John go.” Pedro didn’t need to be told twice, he muttered the counter curse under his breath and John’s entire body relaxed. He sat up, slowly, blood oozing from his broken nose. “Take him to the hospital wing,” Beatrice said. “ _Go_.” 

Pedro pulled John to his feet, looking nervously at his face. 

“You’re lucky Beatrice was here, John,” he said, brushing dirt off his brother’s shoulders. 

“I didn’t need help!” John shouted, pushing Pedro roughly away from him. “Not from filthy Mudbloods like her and her cousin!” 

There was a pause as everyone stared at John, shock and horror dawning on their faces. Beatrice felt her face go pale, like her body had forgotten how it was supposed to work. _John,_ she thought, _how could you?_

But her sadness didn’t last long. It was replaced, in quick fashion, by a burning contempt that rushed through her entire body. 

“Fine,” she said coolly, putting an arm around Hero protectively. “I won’t bother, in the future.” 

“You take that BACK!” 

Beatrice was shocked to see Benedick storm up to John, wand pointed at him with ferocity. “Did you hear me?” He repeated, more assertive than Bea thought she had ever seen him. “Apologize to Evans!” 

“John?” Hero gasped, and Beatrice realized with a jolt that silent tears were running down her cousin’s cheeks. “How… _why_ would you…” John’s eyes were wide and staring, as if he was just now hearing the words he’d spoken. 

“Hero-” he tried, but Benedick cut him off. 

“It’s not just her you’ve got to apologize to!” he insisted. “Don’t think you can just-”

“STOP!” Beatrice shouted over the two boys. They froze, Ben’s wand still held tightly in his hand. Pedro was looking on from the sidelines like he couldn’t figure out what he was supposed to do.

“Get him out of here,” Beatrice snarled. “Looks like somebody really fucked up his nose.”

“But Evans,” Benedick protested, “he called you a-” 

“I know what he called me!” She shouted. “I don’t want _you_ to make him apologize! You’re as bad as he is. Strutting around like you’re so much better than other people and acting like everything is one big joke, when really it’s _you_ who’s the joke, Benedick. So why don’t you take him to the hospital wing and stop trying to butt your way into my life!” 

Benedick looked stricken, his whole body deflating at her words. For a fleeting moment, Beatrice felt something pushing at the back of her heart.

“Hero,” John whispered, like he hoped nobody else would hear him. “I’m sorry.”

Hero had been avoiding his gaze, but at his words her puffy eyes locked to his. She stood there for a moment, shivering with Bea’s arm still around her. 

Then, in a flash of blonde hair, she twirled out of Bea’s grasp and tore across the grounds. 

  
***

 

“Evans- Hey, EVANS!”

“Get away from me.”

“Please, Beatrice-“

“Fuck you.” 

“Just _listen_ to me!” Benedick grabbed her arm, but she tugged it away.

“I have NOTHING to say to you, Potter,” Beatrice spat, turning to face him. “You, or any of your friends.”

“I don’t know what happened with Claudio, I swear, but I didn’t have anything to do with it!” Benedick pleaded. “I can’t… I don’t even believe they just did that, but I don’t condone it _at all_ -“

“What part of ‘ _fuck you_ ’ are you not getting?” 

“If you would just—“

Bea pointed her wand directly between his eyes. There was no hesitation, no doubt in her composure. Only her hand shook slightly.

“You and everyone else need to stay the hell away from my cousin. And you, _especially_ you, stay the hell away from me.” Her voice was barely above a whisper, but he caught every word. “Now get out of my face before I jinx you into the hospital wing.”

Benedick looked past her wand, looked straight into her eyes like every part of him wanted to protest. She glared back, doing everything she could to hold back the tears threatening to spill down her face. 

Benedick took a step away.

And Beatrice ran. 

 

***

 

Hero and Claudio broke up. Obviously. 

Beatrice had never felt so furious in her life. When she found Hero after the fight, sobbing in a corner of the greenhouse, she had sunk down next to her, stroking her hair and holding her tightly. 

“Why?” Hero gasped through her tears. “Why would he do that?” 

Beatrice knew she was talking about Claudio, but for some reason her mind jumped to Benedick. Why had he followed her? What did he think he could achieve by trailing along behind her, making excuses for Claudio?

At least, that’s what she _thought_ he’d said. Honestly, she’d had a hard time paying attention. 

“I don’t know, Hero,” Bea whispered. “But I swear to god, he’s dead. I’m going to kill him.”

When Hero had cried until she couldn’t cry anymore, the two of them walked back up to the castle. The few people that stared at them looked away quickly when Beatrice shot them a death glare. 

When Hero and Beatrice were safely tucked away in the kitchen, plates of biscuits in their laps and mugs of tea in their hands, Hero was finally calm enough to talk about John. 

“We were just… just talking,” she mumbled, her hands still shaking. “Claudio was so busy with Quidditch, and John said he’d help me with potions…”

“You should’ve asked _me_ ,” Beatrice grumbled. 

“I tried, remember? But you got so frustrated when I wasn’t understanding.” 

Beatrice bit her lip. It was true, she had never been a great teacher. 

“I made a mistake,” Hero breathed, hugging her knees up to her chest.

“ _No_ ,” Beatrice said firmly, putting an arm around her. “You didn’t do anything wrong.” 

“But I _did_ ,” Hero looked up at Bea with puffy eyes. “I… I told John I wasn’t happy with Claudio.”

“ _What_?” Beatrice gaped at her. “You- I mean, I thought you were spending less time… why didn’t you talk to ME?” 

“I felt like I couldn’t!” Hero sniffed, miserably. “Whenever I said anything about Claudio you just tried to change the subject.” 

“Oh Hero,” Beatrice said, wrapping both arms around her cousin. “I’m so sorry.”

And then they were both crying. 

 

***

 

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t bother.”

“I’m sorry!”

“Save your breath.”

“Beatrice, please,” John pleaded, his eyes desperate. “I have to talk to her, you know I didn’t mean it!” 

“Didn’t _mean it_?” Beatrice’s voice could have frozen the ocean. “It doesn’t matter what you meant, you _said_ it.” 

She stood firmly in front of the Hufflepuff common room door, hands on her hips. John looked even more unkempt than usual. He ran a hand nervously through his hair, a twisted mirror of his brother. 

“Bea, come on, how long have you known me?” he pressed. “You know I would never-“ 

“I don’t know anything about you anymore, John!” Beatrice cut him off. “I’ve hardly seen you since you started hanging out with those creeps.”

“This has nothing to do with Robbie and Cora,” John mumbled. 

“Oh, I think it does,” Beatrice argued. “Ever since you met them you’ve been different, John. That’s what happens when you hang around with future _Death Eaters.”_

John paused, looking anywhere but at Beatrice.

“Aren’t you even going to try and deny it?” She asked, disgust in her voice. “You’re going to go and join his stupid gang, try to one-up Pedro once and for all?”

John didn’t say anything. 

“You make me sick,” Beatrice hissed. “I liked you, John. Hero liked you, but that wasn’t enough, was it? Not for John Black.” 

“If I could just talk to her…” John mumbled, feebly.

“No,” Beatrice narrowed her eyes, pulling her wand from her pocket and holding it at her side so John could see. “If I have anything to say about it, you’ll never speak to her again.”

 

***

 

Her trunk was packed. Her owl stowed safely in his cage. Everyone had cleared out of the Gryffindor common room, headed toward the Great Hall to enjoy the final feast. 

Everyone except Beatrice, who sat curled up in the coziest chair by the fireplace. 

She stared into the dying flames, watching embers glow feebly as she curled tighter into a ball. 

Beatrice didn’t feel like facing dinner. She didn’t feel like facing anything or anyone. 

When Hero went home two months early, Bea had been happy for her. No more staring eyes, no more dealing with people who’d humiliated her in public, just time to relax away from the crowds of the school. 

But with her cousin gone, who could she talk to? Certainly not John, Beatrice would be happy if he walked out of her life forever. Pedro had been pleasant enough before, but now he was hardly better than John. She’d never spoken to Claudio, but she didn’t think she could get more than a few words into a conversation without punching him in the face. 

She had other friends, like Meg from potions class and Ursula who brought a muggle camera to Quidditch games. Still, neither of them had been there, with Hero. They’d only heard stories, and Beatrice didn’t feel recounting the whole scenario again to make sure they had their facts straight. 

So that left…

Nobody. 

“Hey.” 

Beatrice gave a start, she hadn’t realized anyone was still in Gryffindor tower. She uncurled her legs, peeking around the chair to see who was talking to her. 

It was Benedick. 

“Why aren’t you at the feast?” she muttered, setting back into her chair. “I bet your _friends_ are missing you.” 

“I didn’t feel like eating with them,” he shrugged. “They’re being kind of-“

“Assholes?” Beatrice suggested. “Thanks for the update, but I know all about that. Just do us both a favor and leave me alone.”

“Okay,” he said. “I will, I promise. But… uh, Beatrice?” 

“What?” she sighed. “I am really not in the mood to talk to you, dickface.”

“I just… I’ve seen you since Hero left, and-“

“Are you _stalking me?_ ”

“No!” he said, quickly. “Of course not, but… you know. We live in the same area of the castle, and we have a lot of the same classes…”

“Get to the point.”

“I’m here, okay?” He said, and suddenly Beatrice felt like someone had turned off gravity. “I know you don’t want to be around me, and you’re angry, but I… you should know that if you needed someone to talk to, I’m here.” 

“You’re…” she began, her brain refusing to process his words. “What are you talking about?”

“Never mind,” Benedick said quickly. “Forget it. I’m sorry, just… never mind.” 

He practically ran back towards the portrait of the fat lady, scrambling through the exit before Beatrice had any chance to react. 

She settled slowly back in her chair, gazing at the embers without really seeing them. What was happening? Beatrice curled her knees up to her chin again, burying her face in her arms. She needed to go home.

***

 

When she’d decided to take a walk around the snowy castle grounds, Beatrice hadn’t been planning on bringing Benedick. But he’d seen her walking out of the common room, asked where she was going, and before she knew it he had tagged along. He had a funny way of showing up in her life like that. 

“You going home for Christmas?” He asked, rubbing his hands together to try and keep them warm. He was wearing white mittens, hand knit by the looks of them, with tiny flamingos embroidered all over.

“Yeah,” Beatrice answered. “My family and Hero’s family are celebrating it together, which will be interesting.” 

“Interesting?” Ben asked. “Sounds like a good time, hanging out with Hero.” Beatrice shrugged uncomfortably, her face darkening. 

“Let’s just say I’d much rather have Hero as my sister than the real thing.” 

Benedick did a double take, like he might have heard her wrong. 

“I’m sorry, you have a sister? I’ve known you for six years of my life, and you never once thought to tell me you had a _sister?_ ” He looked positively giddy, bouncing on the balls of his feet as they looked out over the frozen lake. “Is she-” 

“She doesn’t go here,” Bea said, before he could ask. “She… she’d not a witch. Hates me for being one though, so… yeah. That’s happening.” 

“But, she’s your sister,” Benedick said, looking confused. “She’s not supposed to hate you, is she?” That actually made Beatrice laugh.

“Classic words from an only child,” she signed, dramatically. “Thank god you’ll never have to experience the drama of siblings.”

Benedick’s brow was still furrowed, his arms crossed as he stared out to the horizon. 

“ _Hate you_ ,” he mumbled, absentmindedly. “Ridiculous.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you're all enjoying this so far! Part 2 coming soon ^__^


	2. Without Ending Up Liking Each Other

The library had often been a place of refuge for Beatrice. The quiet, the winding bookshelves, the soft lighting, it had always calmed her down. Maybe it was because it reminded her of the library she and Hero used to visit when they were kids. 

Sometimes it was nice to step back from magic, if only for a few minutes. 

She was searching for a book to help with her latest potions essay when she heard the voices. 

“-and she still won’t talk to me.”

It was Pedro. Beatrice stopped, her eyes darting around to find where his voice was coming from. 

“She’s being unreasonable,” another voice, Claudio, said. “I get it, I fucked up, but I’ve said I was sorry.”

Beatrice peaked through the bookshelf, and was just able to make out the two guys sitting at a library table. 

“She had the entire summer to get over it. Hero started talking to us again, so what’s her problem?” Pedro continued. 

“She’s probably only happy when she’s angry,” Claudio sneered. “That’s why she has to be so bitchy all the time.”

Beatrice felt her face get hot. She was just about to march out to show them exactly how much of a “bitch” she could really be, when someone interrupted her.

“Do you guys have no sympathy for Hero at… at _all_ here?” 

Beatrice’s entire brain went fuzzy. 

“Come on Ben, we’ve been over this,” Claudio sighed. “She was kind of a crap girlfriend.” 

“You don’t have to side with Beatrice just because you like her,” Pedro added. “It’s been six years Ben, clearly she’s never going to go out with you.” 

“That’s not the point!” Benedick argued, his voice growing more and more agitated. “You two acted like idiots, she’s completely within her rights to hate you forever.” 

“Ben, come on-”

“No! I’m tired of your whining about how someone is still mad at you for doing something stupid, even after you _apologized._ I’ve had enough, alright? I’m leaving.”

Beatrice was so caught up in the conversation that it took her a second too long to interpret Ben’s words. Before she had time to move, He had rounded the corner and stopped dead in front of her. 

The two stared at each other, eyes wide, circling between panic and disbelief. 

Ben opened his mouth slowly, as if he was about to say something.

And Beatrice bolted from the library. 

 

***

 

“ _Absolutely unacceptable_ ,” Professor McGonagall’s voice emanated from behind her office door. “ _If you two could get through a single hour without tearing my classroom apart, it would be the best class I’ve ever taught!_ ”

Beatrice sat cross legged outside the office, charming her skirt from red to blue to black again while she waited. It had been ten minutes already, but it was hard to say when McGonagall would stop once she started lecturing. 

It was Benedick and Pedro who were in trouble, again. They always tried to show each other up in transfiguration, but things that day had definitely gotten out of hand. 

They were supposed to be turning goblets into diamond, and neither of them had quite gotten it right. Benedick insisted that his _ice_ goblet would be great to keep drinks cool, while Pedro countered that his _glass_ goblet was actually functional, and wouldn’t melt in your hands. Ben then tried to turn _every_ goblet in the room into ice, and the classroom had frozen over in its entirety. Beatrice was still finding bits of snow in her hair. 

The door creaked open, and the two boys trudged out of the office. 

“Hey,” Beatrice said, changing her skirt back to black and slipping her wand into her robes.

“You waited?” Ben asked, his eyes wide with surprise. 

“Well, yeah,” she shrugged, starting to push herself up off the ground. “We said we were gonna study for potions today, right?”

“I guess we did, I just thought…” Benedick trailed off. Then, slowly, he held out his hand. 

Beatrice paused, thrown off by the gesture. Just as Ben started to pull it back, she reached up and grabbed it, letting him pull her to her feet. 

She held onto his hand for a second longer than she probably should have. 

“Bea, you agree with me,” Pedro said, breaking the moment. “A _glass_ glass is so much better than an _ice_ glass. It’s in the name!” 

“Pedro, I cannot even _begin_ telling you how wrong you are,” Benedick said, putting his hands on his face as the three began walking down the corridor towards Gryffindor tower. “Where’s your sense of adventure? _Imagination?”_

“An ice goblet would melt in your hands!” 

“It would be _magical ice!_ ”

“Beatrice, come on,” Pedro insisted. “You can’t honestly agree with him?” 

Bea took a minute, thinking it over. She could see Benedick out of the corner of her eye, waiting for her to respond. Expecting her to disagree with him, like she always did. 

“You can get a glass goblet anywhere,” she said simply, “ice is more fun.” Then, before she could doubt herself, she reached over and took Benedick’s hand. 

After a moment of silence, his fingers tightened around hers. 

He beamed all the way back up to Gryffindor tower. 

 

***

 

They were practicing Patronus charms in Defense Against the Dark Arts when it happened. Beatrice was trying to ignore the wisps of smoke and few creatures already gliding through the room and focus on her own memories. 

She was thinking about the day she’d first visited Diagon Alley with her family, the day she’d discovered what her life as a witch was going to be like. She’d been so ecstatic to start learning, she’d bounced from store to store trying to see everything there was to see. Even things that she had in the muggle world, like fruit and ink pens, had been fascinating to her that day. As far as she was concerned, it was one of her happiest memories. 

But it wasn’t working. Beatrice scrunched her eyes together, focusing hard on that day. The memory was so clear in her head, she couldn’t understand why it wasn’t enough. 

Making it worse was the fact that Benedick had produced a patronus, a _corporeal_ patronus, almost as soon as they’d started practicing. His first attempts had been weak, but after a few tries an enormous stag had come bursting from the end of his wand. His friends had laughed knowingly, like they were all in on a joke she didn’t get. 

Beatrice watched Ben stare up at the patronus, its glow reflected in his eyes. The stag made another loop around the ceiling before changing direction and floating down, dodging students until it was face to face with Beatrice. 

She couldn’t look away from it. The swirling clouds of magic that made it up were mesmerizing, and something in its eyes was so familiar to her. 

Her hand moved forward slightly, as if to touch it, but before she had the chance the Patronus evaporated into tiny curls of smoke. 

Beatrice glanced over at Benedick, only to realize that he was already staring at her. She held his gaze for a moment longer that she normally would have, until she remembered what she was supposed to be doing. 

She turned her head away, trying to focus. _Diagon Alley. Magic. Family. New Things._

_Benedick._

As the thought entered her head, unbidden, Beatrice felt an energy move through her hand. She stared disbelievingly as something white and four legged curled itself out of her wand, forming in front of her. Students stopped what they were doing to watch as it began moving through the classroom, and Beatrice realized with a sharp pang what form it had taken. 

The doe cantered up to the ceiling, leaving a trail of white light behind it. Then, as if it were moving in slow motion, her patronus glided smoothly down towards the floor, finding its way to Benedick. Beatrice felt her face flush as the ghostly creature paced around Ben, who seemed transfixed by its shimmering fur. Then, like Beatrice, he instinctively reached out towards it. His fingers lightly brushed the air around the doe’s nose before it took off, circling Benedick once more before vanishing into the air. 

Beatrice wished she could do the same, it felt like the entire class was staring at her. Somebody wolf whistled, and the students all started to giggle. 

She expected Benedick to join them, look at her smugly, probably high five his friends. But when she glanced up at him, his expression was impossible to read. Benedick Potter was known for being cool, radiating confidence and charm wherever he went, but now? At that moment, Beatrice didn’t think she’d ever seen him look more vulnerable. 

He came up to her after class, resting his elbows on her desk and looking up at her with his bright, blue eyes. 

“Evans,” he said, softly. “Go out with me?”

He had asked her that question so many times over the past seven years, but it had never made Beatrice’s heart jump in her chest before. 

“Do you really mean that?” She asked, avoiding his gaze. “Or are you just afraid I’ll send my doe to attack you if you’re not on my good side?” She was waiting for him to laugh at her, to return to the arrogant boy she’d rolled her eyes at for years, but he didn’t laugh. Instead he reached forward, gently, and took her hand. 

His touch sent sparks through her fingertips and lightning up her arm. It was as if he’d awoken every nerve in her body, and she found herself gripping his hand as tightly as he was gripping hers. 

“I don’t think I love anything in the world as much as you,” Benedick said, softly. “Isn’t that insane?” 

Beatrice had never, in her life, heard him sound so genuine. At that moment, looking into his eyes, Beatrice knew she felt exactly the same way. 

“Yes,” she said. Benedick’s eyes widened. 

“Yes, that’s insane? Or-“ 

“Well, _it is_ , but also yes to the other thing. Yes I’ll go out with you.”

“Really?” Benedick’s voice was so incredulous and happy that Beatrice couldn’t help herself. She put a hand on his cheek and pulled him close to her, kissing him fiercely. 

It couldn’t have lasted for more than a few seconds, but to Beatrice it was like all of time stopped. Nothing else mattered except for the two of them, together, holding hands like they weren’t ever going to let go. 

 

***

 

He always seemed so surprised when she reached for his hand, or ran up and kissed him in the hallway. 

But after a while, his hands grasped hers more firmly. He leaned into the kiss.

One day he came up behind her after potions, wrapped his arms around her waist and set his chin on her shoulder. 

“Hi,” he mumbled, kissing her neck gently. 

And that was it for her, really. 

 

***

 

It didn’t take long for Beatrice to know it was forever. To look at him smiling and realize that she could do it for the rest of her life. 

“I love you,” she told him one evening, sitting under the tree by the lake. 

Benedick turned to face her, his eyes wide and full of something she couldn’t quite put her finger on. Disbelief, maybe. Happiness. Love. 

“Why?” he asked, simply. 

Beatrice’s face broke into an enormous grin. She pushed her hair back from her face, leaning towards Ben and pressing her lips against his. 

“Because everything,” she whispered. “ _Everything_.” 

 

***

 

The pillow soared through the air, knocking Benedick square in the face. 

“YOU DID WHAT?” 

Beatrice had stood up from Ben’s bed, her eyes wide with shock and her hands pressed to her temples. 

“Bea, just let me-“

“NO!” Beatrice cut him off, shaking her head. “I cannot BELIEVE… but HOW did you even… it’s supposed to take so much WORK!” 

“Yeah, it did, and I’ll tell you all about it, Beatrice,” Ben said, his voice a little higher than normal. “Just, come on. Sit down?” 

Sitting down was the _exact last thing_ she wanted to do, but it was hard to look at his anxious face and be angry with him. She bit her lip, trying to control her breathing. 

Finally, she reached her hands out to him. 

He took them, relieved, pulling her back down to sit on his bed. She crossed her legs, her knees knocking up against his and their hands curled together between them. 

“You’re trying to tell me,” she said, “that you learned how to be an _animagus_ by yourself? In _fifth year?”_ Ben shifted uncomfortably, but his eyes stayed locked to hers. 

“Well, _basically_ ,” he admitted,“I mean, there’s probably a few other things I need to-“

“What animal?” Beatrice interrupted. She was having trouble processing everything that was going on, it was hard to listen to him AND cope with all the thoughts bubbling through her head. Benedick’s face broke into a grin.

“What animal?”

“Yes, what animal can you turn into?”

“Do… do you want me to do it now?” 

“I… I don’t know,” she muttered. “I don’t know if I’m mentally prepared to watch my boyfriend turn into a bear, or a unicorn or something.” Benedick gaped at her. 

“A _unicorn?_ ” He asked. “Really? That’s the kind of animal you think defines my soul, Beatrice?” 

“It was just an example!” She protested. “Don’t pretend you wouldn’t be _thrilled_ to turn into a unicorn!” 

“Well, that’s beside the point.” 

“Is it a stag?” She asked, quietly. Benedick took a deep breath.

“How did you-“

“Your patronus, dummy,” Beatrice smiled. She tugged him closer, her forehead coming to rest against his. “I know you too well.”

“I’m just impressed you remembered my patronus,” Benedick said. 

“Oh Ben, _come on._ ” Beatrice rolled her eyes. “We match, remember?” 

“I remember, but I guess I just…” he trailed off. 

Beatrice leaned in to kiss him. _I love you, stupid,_ she tried to say. _Don’t ever forget that._

“Thank you for telling me,” she said, as they broke apart. “Any more earth shattering news while we’re here?” She tried to laugh it off, but Ben’s face had begun to look nervous again. 

“Uh, now that you mention it, there is this one tiny thing,” he said. “A sort of furry little problem, actually. But we should probably go find Pedro and Balthazar before we get into that one.” 

Beatrice gave him a look, but Ben was truly avoiding her gaze now. 

Well, whatever she was about to learn, at least things couldn’t get any weirder. 

 

***

 

They were halfway through a particularly difficult Herbology class, which Bea was proud to say she was actually understanding for once, when Professor McGonagall walked quietly into the greenhouse. 

Any other day she wouldn’t have noticed, but something in the professor’s demeanor caused Beatrice to glance up from her notes. McGonagall looked even more rigid than normal, her face grave as she slipped her way through the students and came to a stop at… 

At Benedick. 

A low, rumbling panic began to build up in the pit of Bea’s stomach. It was probably nothing. It _had_ to be nothing. 

McGonagall put a hand on his shoulder, saying something Bea was much too far away to hear. Ben looked confused, glanced over at Balthazar, then turned back to McGonagall, nodding his head. 

_Just leave,_ Beatrice thought. _Tell me you just wanted to ask Ben about Quidditch. Tell me he got the class high score in transfiguration. Tell me everything’s okay, professor._

But she didn’t leave, not by herself. McGonagall turned, walking back the way she came with Benedick following silently behind her. Beatrice caught his hand as he passed, tugging him to a stop and searching his face for some kind of answer. He just shrugged, shaking his head with panic in his eyes. 

Then, reluctantly, he pulled out of her reach and joined McGonagall in the hallway. 

They were gone for a minute. Then five. At ten minutes, Beatrice couldn’t take it any more. She slammed her wand down on the greenhouse table, far out of the reach of the venomous tentacula she was supposed to be taming, and began packing up her things. 

“And just where do you think you’re going, Miss Evans?” 

Beatrice looked up to see an agitated Professor Sprout, her hands planted squarely on her hips, staring down at her like she was on her last nerve.  

“I have to go,” Beatrice explained, hoisting her bag over both shoulders. “My boyfriend-”

“Is with Professor McGonagall,” Professor Sprout interrupted. “If she needed you too, she would’ve fetched you.” 

“But, you don’t understand-”

“I understand, dear,” she said, and she looked like she really meant it. “I’m sorry, but class ends in thirty minutes. You can hold out that long, I think.” 

It was the longest thirty minutes of Beatrice’s life. She fidgeted at the table, trying and failing to do anything with her venomous tentacula other than amuse it. But how could she focus on anything school related when a million anxious thoughts were flying through her head? What could’ve happened to cause Ben to be taken out of class for so long? She wanted to believe it was something good, that she was just overreacting to something small and ultimately insignificant. 

But she couldn’t ignore the fact that a girl in her year had been taken out of school the day her older sister had been found- 

“Class dismissed!” Professor Sprout called, and Beatrice was out of her chair faster than she’d ever been before. She bolted over to Balthazar, grabbing his arm firmly. 

“I’m going to Dumbledore to find out what’s happened,” she said, her voice coming out a lot stronger than she actually felt. “You coming?” 

“Absolutely,” Balthazar said, immediately. 

“Great,” Beatrice pulled him out the door, most students in the class still packing their bags. She marched him all the way up to the castle, her mind full of darker and more frantic thoughts with every step she took. 

It was only when they reached the entrance hall that Beatrice stopped, biting her lip.

“What’s wrong?” Balthazar asked. “Why are we-” 

“I don’t know where it is,” she admitted. “I remember going there once, but it was so long ago I…” 

She was beginning to feel tears of frustration building up behind her eyes. Why did it always have to be so hard to reach him? 

But without a moment’s hesitation, Balthazar reached in his robes and drew out a folded piece of parchment and his wand. He muttered something she couldn’t hear, tapped the paper, and then…

Oh wow. 

It was a map. An enormous, sprawling map of what could only be Hogwarts. Beatrice stared in awe as Balthazar examined it, furrowing his brow. 

“I can get us to Dumbledore’s office,” he said, “but Ben isn’t in there.” 

Beatrice was still staring. 

“How do you know that?” she asked, reaching for the map and tugging it over so she could see. “What _is_ this thing?” 

“It’s a map.” 

“No shit, Bathazar.”

“Sorry, I mean it’s _our_ map. Ben and Pedro and Claudio and me, we made it.”

“You _made-_ ”

“Bea, I’ll tell you all about it later, but right now-”

“You’re right,” Beatrice shook her head, taking a breath. “Let’s get to Dumbledore.” 

They sped up staircases, through hallways, around students and teachers until they finally arrived at the entryway to Dumbledore’s office. An enormous stone gargoyle stood in their way, looking meanly down at the two of them. 

“So…” Beatrice asked, breathlessly. “What do we do now?” 

“Well, there’s a password,” Balthazar said. “Changes every so often, but we haven’t had the chance to figure it out this year.” 

“I’m sorry, _this year?_ ” 

“I keep forgetting you don’t know all this stuff already,” Balthazar said, holding up the map. “Maybe we need some kind of initiation ceremony.”

“Is there _more_ you’re not-”

“I should’ve expected you two to be here.” 

The voice came from behind them, and was so unexpected that it made them both jump. 

Professor McGonagall was standing there, her eyes full of something that made Beatrice shiver. There was no lightness in them. 

“Professor,” she said, not wasting any time, “I’m looking for Ben, has something happened? You took him out of class almost an hour ago.” 

She wanted McGonagall to smile, laugh it off like it was no big deal, even tell her she was overreacting. 

But she didn’t do any of those things. 

Instead, she sighed, putting a hand gently on both their shoulders 

“I’m sorry to tell you it’s much more serious than that,” she said. “But I don’t know if I should…”

“Professor, please,” Beatrice said with desperation. “Where is he? He would want us to know, you know he would.”

McGonagall looked the two of them over, their anxious faces staring pleadingly up at her, and sighed again. 

“I suppose you might as well know,” she began, the tiniest quaver in her voice. “Benedick’s parents became unexpectedly ill early this morning. Dragon Pox, you know, has been going around, and I’m afraid…” 

“Professor!” 

The three of them looked up to see Pedro rounding a corner, breathless. 

“Professor Slughorn told me to come, what’s…” but he trailed off, seeing Balthazar’s shocked face and Beatrice with her hands covering her mouth. “What’s happening?” 

Beatrice couldn’t breathe. Couldn’t begin to process what she’d just been told. Benedick’s mum and dad, they _couldn’t_ be dead. That sort of thing didn’t happen, people didn’t die out of nowhere. And Pedro had been living with them, like his adopted parents…  

“Mr. Lupin,” McGonagall said, stiffly. “Would you mind accompanying Mr. Black up to the Headmaster’s office?” 

“Sure,” Balthazar said, reaching forward and taking Pedro’s hand. “What’s the-”

“Acid Pops!” McGonagall called out, and immediately the stone gargoyle shifted to the side, revealing a moving, spiral staircase. Balthazar pulled Pedro through the entrance way and onto the stairs, and the two were quickly carried out of sight. 

Beatrice was shaking. Her mind was full of so many thoughts, but there was one thing in particular that stuck out above everything else. 

“Professor,” she asked, “Where _is_ he? Please…” 

“At St. Mungos Hospital,” McGonagall answered, simply. 

“By _himself_?” 

“For a short time, only, we were going to send Mr. Black-” 

“Sent me too,” Beatrice begged. “Professor, I have to be there, I _have to be._ ”

She honestly expected some kind of retort, a response that she should be “going back to class” or “minding her own business.” Instead, McGonagall just nodded. 

“I think you might be right there, Miss Evans,” she said, sadly. “Follow me.”

***

Beatrice traveled by floo network to get there, her heart racing the whole way. It was crowded when she arrived at the hospital, full of sick people and charms gone wrong and things she didn’t even want to think about. The only thought in her head, the _only_ thing she could focus on, was finding Benedick. 

She _had_ to find him. 

But there were so many people, and squinting through the crowds was doing her no good. She had tried to find a healer to talk to, but she’d never been to the wizarding hospital before, and the entire setup confused her. 

But just when she’d begun to despair, just when tears started to gather in her eyes, she finally saw him. 

He was sitting on a couch in the far corner of the lobby, away from most of the crowds and partially hidden by a half wall and a potted plant. 

Once she’d seen him, her feet carried her there so quickly it was like she’d apparated. He didn’t seem to notice her approaching until she was three feet in front of him, and before he had time to react she had fallen onto the couch next to him. 

Beatrice wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, swinging her legs up over his and enveloping him in her embrace. _I’m here,_ she thought, feeling his arms tighten around her. _I’m so, so sorry._

They held each other for a long time, Benedick shaking with tears and Beatrice holding him with everything she had. 

“Thank you,” he said, after a while. “ _Thank you_.” 

“You don’t have to thank me,” she replied, running her fingers through his hair. “I wasn’t about to leave you here by yourself.” 

“I don’t… I don’t have a family anymore, Beatrice,” he hiccuped, still with his arms around her like nothing in the world could make him let go. 

Beatrice pulled back, just a little, to let her forehead fall against his. He looked like a version of Ben she had never seen before, hollow and miserable, the light in his eyes was gone. 

But he was still Benedick, still the person she loved most in the entire world.

“Yes you do,” she whispered, kissing his cheek gently. “You absolutely do.” 

 

***

 

Benedick had gone to bed, tired after a night’s worth of study for their NEWT exams, but Beatrice was still awake. She flipped dully through the pages of the dusty potions book she’d found in the restricted section, trying and failing to absorb anything that was written. She had just decided to call it quits for the night and head up to the common room when she heard a familiar voice whisper her name.

“…Beatrice?” 

She turned coldly to face the speaker, the tall sullen faced student she knew she’d see there.

John. 

“What do you want?” She asked, snapping the book shut and grabbing her bag. “What are you even doing here?” 

“Looking for you,” John said, snatching the potions book from the table before Beatrice had a chance to put it away. “Please, don’t go.” 

“I have nothing to say to you John, alright?” Beatrice snarled. “Give me my book.” 

“I just wanted to apologize-“

“No,” she said firmly, drawing her wand. “I’m not ever going to forgive you John.”

“It was two years ago!”

“You think this is just about _Hero?_ ” Beatrice’s face was full of contempt. “You’ve made your choices John, and they’re not the same as mine. If any part of you thinks we can still be friends, you’re more delusional than I thought.” 

And before John could say anything further, Beatrice flicked her wand, sending her potions book flying back into her hands.

“Goodnight, John,” she said, shouldering her bag. “Say hi to the Death Eaters for me.” 

 

***

 

The day they were set to graduate, Benedick pulled Bea aside and took her hands in his, their fingers intertwining tightly. 

“I’ve been thinking,” he began, a wry smile on his face. “What would you say if… if I asked you to marry me?” 

For a few seconds, Beatrice forgot how to breathe. 

“I’d say my parents would be scandalized,” she replied, nudging her forehead up against his, “given that we’re _eighteen_.”

“What, you think a few years from now you’ll find some better, _handsomer_ wizard?” Ben joked. 

“You know that’s not going to happen.” 

“So marry me, Evans,” he said. “Come on, we could _die_ tomorrow.” 

“Don’t even joke,” Beatrice whispered, feeling a shiver rush down her spine at his words. 

“But it’s true, Bea,” Benedick insisted. “Things are getting dangerous, you can’t deny that. I mean, I’ve already lost…”

He had to pause, taking a deep breath. Beatrice squeezed his hands tightly, and his blue eyes moved up to meet hers as he spoke.“I don’t know what’s going to happen tomorrow, or the next day, or a _year_ from now, but I know that I want to spend every single day I have married to you.” 

Beatrice was grateful she didn’t have to move too far to kiss him, because all the moments she spent not doing it were tearing her up inside. She slipped her hands out of his, moving them up to base of his neck and tugging him closer. 

“I love you, Ben,” she said, pulling gently away from the kiss. “More than I ever thought I would, and I… I think I would explode if I had to live without you.”

“So…” he asked, his bright eyes searching hers, hopefully. Beatrice tried to roll her eyes at him, but there was nothing that could stop her face from breaking into the widest smile possible.

“What do _you_ think?” she asked, pushing herself up on her tiptoes to kiss him again. 

 

***

 

“Do you think we’re crazy?” Beatrice asked Ben one afternoon. They were curled up on their tiny couch together. Her legs were draped over his, and she was staring sleepily at the ring on her finger. 

“Yes,” Benedick said, grabbing a mango slice from the bowl on the coffee table. “But you’re going to have to be more specific.” Bea laughed, nudging him playfully in the arm. 

“I mean about this,” she held up her left hand. “Getting married.” 

“Absolutely not,” he grinned, taking her hand. “Are you second guessing it already, Evans?”

“You got me. I’ve been in love with Balthazar since fifth year.” 

“That’s going to be a problem for a lot of reasons.” 

They both laughed, their voices ringing together to fill the room. Beatrice threw her head back, reveling in the sound. There had been so much worry lately, so much seriousness, she had to appreciate every bit of levity she got. 

 

_“You two understand exactly what it is you are signing up for?”_

_“We do.”_

_“Absolutely.”_

_“This will be, without a doubt, the most dangerous thing you’ve been asked to do. Far more so than even the most tedious History of Magic exam.” Dumbledore smiled, without really smiling. “I mean to say, it will not be school. I will be asking you to risk your lives, daily. Your safety will be a top priority, but cannot be guaranteed. I want you both to understand this fully. If you wish to back out now, I would never dare hold it against you.”_

_Beatrice and Ben turned to look at each other, and neither had to say a word to know they were on the same page._

_“We’re in, professor,” Benedick said, taking Bea’s hand and squeezing it. “Where do we start?”_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all your lovely comments, the third and final part will be coming soon!


	3. Even in the Darkest of Times

“…Can’t believe she had the nerve to even come.”

Beatrice’s ears burned. She could her Petunia and her friends laughing, not even trying to hide that they were gossiping about her. 

“Why isn’t she in the wedding party again?” One of them asked. “She is your sister, right?” 

“Because she would make this whole day about _her,_ ” Petunia sniffed, irritably. “She always does. She thinks she has to be the center of everyone’s universe, like she’s just that _special_.” 

“Oh, I completely understand,” another woman, Petunia’s maid of honor, said. “At my wedding, my sister got drunk and danced _so_ inappropriately in front of our grandparents, I thought I was going to die. I’ve never been so embarrassed in my life.”

“I’d be embarrassed if she were my sister, just look at that hideous dress!” Petunia’s friend laughed. 

“Why don’t you just kick her out?” another woman asked. “This is your wedding reception Petunia, _she_ doesn’t have to be here to ruin it.” 

Beatrice wished it didn’t hurt so much. Wondered why it mattered _so much_ that this one person actually liked her. There were so many people in her life that cared about her, she knew that. But to see her only sister get married, to wish for her happiness and still be despised for something she couldn’t control, it was almost too much to bear. 

 

_“You’ll be maid of honor at my wedding, won’t you Tuney?”_

_“Bea, don’t be silly. Of course I will. You’ll be mine?”_

_“Yes! We’re going to be so lovely, just imagine.”_

_“We really will, won’t we?”_

 

“It figures she had to bring her good-for-nothing boyfriend with her.” 

Something in Beatrice snapped. They could make fun of her, say whatever they wanted about her dress or her life, but they weren’t allowed to attack Ben. Not even a little bit. 

She slammed her drink on the bar, marching over to Petunia and her friends before she could decide it was a bad idea. 

“Excuse me,” she said, in her sweetest voice, “have any of you seen my cardigan?” 

The five woman stared at her in surprise, Petunia’s eyes shooting daggers. 

“No,” one of them snipped. “We haven’t.” 

“Are you sure?” Bea asked innocently, reaching a hand inside her purse discreetly. “It looks just like the one you’re wearing.” 

“I’m not-“ the woman began, but she broke off. She was in fact wearing a cardigan, exactly the same color as Beatrice’s dress.

“ _Is_ that mine?” Beatrice gasped. “Did you take it?” 

“I- I don’t remember… I’m so sorry,” the woman spluttered, taking the cardigan off and handing it over quickly. “I must have… I don’t even know. I swear I never put that on.” 

“Weird,” Beatrice said, staring straight at Petunia. “Almost like magic.” 

Then, satisfied with the look of horror on her sister’s face, Beatrice marched away to find Benedick. They were leaving this awful wedding reception.

She spotted him standing gloomily by the wall, held captive in conversation by Bea’s enthusiastically drunk uncle. 

“We’re going,” she said, grabbing Ben’s arm.

“Oh thank god,” he smiled, leaning over to kiss the top of her head. “Muggle weddings are ridiculous.”

“Let’s hurry, in case anyone from the Ministry shows up,” Beatrice said, knitting her fingers through his and tugging him away. 

“The Ministry?” Benedick asked, following her through the crowd. “Why would anyone from the Ministry be here?” 

“I may or may not have broken international law.” 

“…There is never going to be a day when I don’t love being with you.” 

 

***

 

Beatrice cried when Petunia refused to come to the wedding. Benedick and Pedro returned home to find her curled on the couch, clutching her sister’s concise, cold letter in her hand. 

“She… she _hates_ me,” Beatrice gasped, falling into Benedick’s arms while Pedro hurriedly went off to make tea. “My only sister, and she won’t even…won’t even THINK about…”

“Hey, look on the bright side,” Ben said, stroking her hair. “At least this means Vernon isn’t coming.”

Beatrice glared at him. 

“You can’t lay off him for two seconds,” she sniffed, angrily. 

“He’s awful!”

“But he’s _family_ ,” Beatrice interrupted. “He is awful, but he married my sister, and you need to find some way to get along. God Ben, there’s a time and a place to be snarky. Maybe if you weren’t—“ but she broke off, something changing in her eyes as she stared at Ben’s alarmed face. 

Pedro walked back into the room, a mug of tea in each hand, just in time to see Beatrice break down all over again. 

“Oh my god, I’m sorry,” she breathed, wrapping her arms around Ben’s shoulders. “This is not your fault, you’re a million times the person Vernon is.” 

“It’s okay,” Ben said, burying his face in her neck. “I’ll make it right, I should apologize to him for being such a smart ass.”

“Don’t you _dare_ ,” Beatrice said firmly. “He doesn’t deserve anything from you.” 

“You know what?” Pedro said, setting the tea hurriedly on the table in front of the embracing pair. “I’ll just come back later.”

 

***

 

In the days leading up to their wedding, the sky remained a dull, rainy grey. Beatrice pretended not to be worried, but she couldn’t help feeling angry every time she glanced up at the clouds. 

But then Benedick would kiss her cheek, or make her laugh, or take her hand gently in his, and she realized that none of it mattered. She was marrying him, and there was nothing the universe could throw at them that would ruin that. 

When Beatrice woke up on the day of the wedding, it was to the brightest blue sky she’d ever seen. 

“Told you,” Ben mumbled. 

“Oh, shut up,” she said, getting back into bed and snuggling close to him. “You don’t control the weather.”

“Maybe I do. Maybe I never told you until just now.”

“Impossible. You tell me everything.” 

It wasn’t a big ceremony, just a few family members and close friends from the order. It could’ve been a stadium full of people, or no people at all, and Beatrice wouldn’t have cared. She was excited out of her mind, while at the same time convinced she was going to throw up. 

“You okay?” Hero asked, handing her a bouquet of lilies. “You look a little pale.” 

“I’m _fantastic_ ,” Beatrice beamed, “it’s just that my nerves don’t seem to realize it.”

“Well, you look beautiful.” Bea rolled her eyes, doing a little spin.

“Whatever you say, dear cousin of mine.” 

“I’m serious!” Hero insisted, brushing a few flyaway hairs out of Bea’s face and pinning them. “You are my gorgeous, intelligent, absolute favorite cousin, and if anyone tells you otherwise I’ll… I’ll slap them.”

“You _would_?” Beatrice looked shocked. 

“For you?” Hero smiled, sweetly. “Absolutely.” 

She decided not to have anybody walk down the aisle. Her parents didn’t mind, they said they were happy to watch from the audience.

“You don’t need us to hand you over to anyone, Bumblebee,” her father had said, jovially. “You took control of yourself the second you stepped on that Hogwarts Express.”

But she hadn’t expected her stomach to feel seasick, or her head to be full of sparklers. As she waited to walk down the aisle, Beatrice couldn’t help bouncing a little on her heels. 

_It’s just Ben_ , she kept thinking. 

The real problem was that she couldn’t _stop_ thinking. 

About how she was going to wake up every morning to his dopey grin, his blue eyes smiling at her, his fingers pushing the hair out of her eyes as he leaned in to kiss her. He was already family, marriage was basically a formality at this point, but Beatrice knew that every time her arms wrapped around him now, she would be home. _God_ , she loved him more than he would probably ever believe. 

When it was time, she took a deep breath and walked smartly around the corner.

At first, the sight of the garden chairs filled with guests and the string lights lighting the aisle was entirely overwhelming, and Beatrice had the momentary urge to turn back. But when she saw his face, and it was like her vision zoomed in to frame only him. 

And then walking down the aisle was the easiest thing in the world.  

***

“So,” Benedick said later, smiling down at her like she was made of stars, “how’s married life so far?” 

“Hmm…” Beatrice considered him. “You mean, in the hour that I’ve been married?”

“Yeah.”

She glanced around the dance floor. Fairy lights illuminated the entire tent, and a warm evening breeze had found its way inside. Music was playing, slow and romantic, and there were people she loved all around her swaying in time to the rhythm. 

“Not bad,” she said, finally. 

Benedick grinned wider, if that were possible, resting his forehead against his wife’s. 

“I’ll take it.” 

 

***

 

Beatrice loved Christmas, truly. She and Ben had been decorating all week, racing to see who could make the nicest paper chains and tree ornaments, and she’d spent an entire day baking cookies with Hero. 

No, Christmas was lovely. It was Christmas _parties_ that made her want to punch a hole in the wall. 

But Hero had insisted they go.

_“It’s been so long since we’ve seen our parents!”_ she said. _“I’ll bring Frank, you can bring Ben, what are you worried about?”_

_“What am I worried about?”_ she’d asked in astonishment. _“How about the fact that that’s four wizards at a non magical party? How about the fact that Ben and Frank know just as much about muggles as I know about astrophysics? How about our siblings?”_

Hero had paused, biting her lip.

_“I hadn’t thought about them,”_ she admitted, _“but I’m going anyway.”_

And Beatrice could never say no to Hero.

They got to the party a little late, the four of them apparating in an alley a couple blocks from Bea’s parent’s house and scaring a few birds half to death. 

“You okay?” Benedick asked, squeezing her hand.

“Not really,” she grumbled, nervously smoothing down the hem of her skirt. “But I’ll be fine. I can get through this.”

“Lemme know if there’s anyone I need to fight for you,” he said, seriously, “because I will.” 

“Please, _please_ do not start a fight at my family’s Christmas party. Their _muggle_ Christmas party.” 

“I can’t make any promises, Evans.”

That made her smile. At least if she had to be here at all, she was with people she cared about. When her family inevitably got overwhelming, she could always pull Ben into a corner and rant about them. 

When they finally got to the house, it was Beatrice’s mother who opened the door. 

“Beatrice!” she squealed, pulling her daughter into a tight hug. “Oh, it’s so good to see you. Hello Benedick! Hero, you look so lovely, and Frank!” She bustled between them all, bestowing hugs and kisses on cheeks. “Welcome all of you, Happy Christmas!”

“Happy Christmas, mum,” Beatrice grinned, walking inside and shaking off her coat. 

The house was packed with relatives. Fairy lights were strung all around, and people were chatting next to tables filled with food. Homemade decorations lined the walls, surrounding the Evans’ lavishly decorated Christmas tree, which was so covered in ornaments and family pictures it was a wonder the thing hadn’t toppled over.

“Wow,” Benedick mumbled, coming up behind her. “They did all this without magic? How long did it take, a month? _Two?_ ” 

“Four steps into my house, and you’re dropping the “M” word?” Beatrice asked, nudging his shoulder with hers. “That’s a bold move, Potter.” 

“I’ll take your coats, dears!” Bea’s mother said, snatching her and Ben’s jackets out of their hands. “Beatrice, your aunt has been dying to talk to you. I think she’s over there, by the fireplace.”

“God,” Bea sighed as her mother walked away through the crowd. “My aunt’s definitely going to lecture me about her first marriage again.” 

“What happened to her first marriage?” Benedick asked, bemused.

“She eloped right out of university and ended up stranded in Ireland when the police arrested her husband for identity theft,” Beatrice rolled her eyes. “Great story! Shit lecture.” She started to make her way towards the living room, but Ben caught her hand and pulled her back.

“Hey,” he grinned, kissing her cheek, “you look amazing.”

“You clean up pretty well yourself, handsome,” she beamed. “Good luck with my family.”

“Are you kidding? I am the master of charisma!”

“Whatever you say.” 

As she broke away from him, wandering through the crowd greeting relatives, she had to admit it was nice to see everyone. She did start to get the marriage lecture, but it was cut short when Ben made her aunt laugh so hard she nearly choked on a sugar cookie. 

Beatrice was starting to enjoy herself so much that she almost forgot about her sister. 

When she finally saw her, standing stiffly in the kitchen with a glass of wine in her hand, Bea’s whole body froze up. 

Benedick noticed. He walked over, resting his hand on the small of her back.

“You still okay?” he asked, offering her his plate of food.

“Yeah,” Beatrice grabbed a few cheddar cubes and smiled up at him gratefully. “It’s her. Petunia.” 

Benedick followed her gaze into the kitchen, squinting through the crowd.

“It’s Leo as well,” he observed. Beatrice turned sharply to look. Sure enough, the two cousins seemed to be deep in conversation. As Bea stared, they both turned their gaze to her and Benedick.

There was no warmth in her sister’s eyes, or Leo’s. The pair just glared, as if they could make Bea and Ben leave the house by sheer force of will. 

“Charming,” Ben muttered.

“Hero and I ended up with the wrong siblings,” Beatrice said, grabbing his hand. “Come on, let’s go find something of theirs to jinx.”

“That’s extremely illegal,” Benedick grinned. “I love it.” 

“I love _you_ ,” she said, pulling him close and kissing him quickly.

“What was that for?” Ben smiled as they broke apart. 

Beatrice smiled back, letting the rest of the party and her family and Petunia all fall away.

“Because you’re amazing,” she said. “Because you’re at my muggle family’s Christmas party. Because you don’t hate me for being magical.”

“Beatrice,” he said seriously, though a smile tugged at his lips, “I would stop using magic for you.” 

 

***

 

_What are we going to do?_

It was the only thought in Beatrice’s head as she stared at the pregnancy test in her shaking hands. 

_Positive._

There was probably a wizarding way to find out, but Bea had never learned it. Her first response after she threw up that morning had been to run out to a muggle grocery store, dump three tests into a bag and pay for them with the small amount of non-wizard money she had.

_Positive, positive, positive._

Dumbledore’s words rang in her mind. _“The most dangerous thing you’ve been asked to do,” “safety is a priority, but cannot be guaranteed.”_ She and Ben risked their lives every day, how the _hell_ were they supposed to raise a baby?

It wasn’t like they didn’t want kids, they’d talked about it before. _“Tiny little kids, are you kidding? I want a MILLION,”_ Ben had said enthusiastically, pressing kisses to her cheeks. 

But this was too soon, too dangerous. They should’ve been more careful, she knew that. Stupid. _Stupid._

Beatrice backed up against the wall and sank down to the floor, still clutching the test in her hand. 

Benedick was on patrol _right now_. What if something happened? If he got hurt, if he was killed… he would never know. Beatrice’s stomach clenched itself into painful knots at the thought. She thought she might throw up again. 

She had to do something.

Beatrice scrambled for her wand, lying on the floor next to the sink where she’d dropped it. 

“ _Expecto Patronum_ ,” she mumbled. The wand gave off a feeble poof of blue smoke, but nothing more. Beatrice practically growled at it, shaking it in her hand like that would make it work better. “ _Expecto Patronum!_ ” she shouted. Still nothing. Beatrice hurled the wand across the room. 

It took several deep breaths and multiple efforts to choke back tears before Beatrice felt ready to pick up her wand again. She drew in a long, slow breath, then blew it out. _Something happy,_ she thought. _Anything happy Beatrice, think of anything._

Suddenly in her mind’s eye, she could see them. Ben, herself, and _their baby_. Together. Safe. Happy. 

“ _Expecto Patronum_ ,” she spoke, strongly. The doe cantered out of her wand without hesitation, looking massive in their small bathroom. 

“Hello there,” Beatrice breathed a sigh of relief. “Good to see you.”

The doe just stared, waiting.

“Find him,” she said, holding her hand out to the patronus. “Please.” 

The doe nodded its head gently, and was gone. 

It couldn’t have been more than five minutes later when Beatrice heard the front door bang open.

“Beatrice!” Benedick’s voice sounded from the floor below, panicked and loud.

“I’m up here!” Beatrice yelled back, feeling a rush of relief. Ben was okay. He was _safe_. 

When he appeared in the doorway, wand out and ready to take on the world, he was greeted instead by Beatrice throwing her arms around him and pressing her lips to his. 

“What’s wrong?” he tried to say between her kisses. “Beatrice-“ 

“What the hell is going on?” Pedro said. He and Balthazar had followed Ben, apparently prepared for a fight. “Beatrice, honestly…” 

“We’re just going to go back downstairs if you don’t need us,” Balthy said, shooting Pedro a look and tugging him away by the arm. 

“I thought… I thought something happened,” Benedick breathed, resting his forehead against Bea’s. “I mean… you did call us, right? That wasn’t someone else’s doe patronus?”

“Nobody else has a doe patronus,” Beatrice scoffed. “Well, nobody we know.”

“So…” 

Beatrice stared up into his eyes, warm like the blue flames they’d learned to conjure back in school. She thought all the way back to the first day she’d met him, small and excitable and arrogant as hell. She couldn’t have known, could _never_ have known she would be here, gazing at him with so much love in her heart she thought it might burst. 

“I’m pregnant,” she said, simply. 

And as she watched his face change, watched it light up like a sunrise, she suddenly felt calmer. Ben was with her, and as long as they were together there was nothing that could tear them down. 

 

***

 

“Honestly, this is such bullshit,” she complained to Hero one day, setting her head down on the table. “Why can’t they let us go out and help?”

“You _know_ why,” Hero said, stirring soup absentmindedly with her wand, “and we are helping, just from the inside.” 

“Still,” Bea huffed, leaning back in her chair and resting her hands on her belly. “Just because we’re both pregnant doesn’t make us _useless_.” 

“Bea, nobody is saying we’re useless.” 

“They might as well be. Everyone knows Ben and I work better together, but as soon as I _literally begin creating life,_ I’m shunned from society!”

“Okay, Victor Frankenstein,” Hero teased, squeezing her cousin’s shoulder consolingly. “Everyone just wants to make sure you’re okay, you _and_ the baby, especially after you fainted last week.”

Bea slumped down even further in her chair. People just _had_ to keep bringing that up. 

It could’ve happened to anyone. She’d been going up the stairs of all things, minding her own business when she started to feel woozy. Something about the late night she’d had, and the fact that she’d skipped breakfast, and the mountain of stress she’d been under just hit her all at once. 

It was lucky that Benedick had been there to catch her. And that Pedro had been at the foot of the stairs to catch _them._

When she’d come to, her head was cradled in Ben’s arms.

“ _-be just fine, mate,_ ” Pedro was saying. 

“ _But she should be awake by now, right?_ ” Came her husband’s frantic voice. “ _What if…_ ” 

“ _Ben, don’t. Don’t do that to yourself._ ” 

“ _You’re such a worrier,_ ” Beatrice mumbled groggily, squinting her eyes open.

“ _BEA!_ ” Ben’s voice was ecstatic, and she felt his lips press quickly against her forehead. “ _Are you okay? Is everything…_ ” He moved one hand to her stomach, nervously. 

“ _I’m completely fine,_ ” she said, trying to push herself up. “ _There’s nothing wrong with me._ ”

“ _You just_ fainted!” 

“ _And now I’m over it!_ ”

Despite her insisting, Ben had been jittery all day. 

 

“He’s overreacting,” Beatrice mumbled, as Hero poured the soup into two bowls and set them down on the table, pulling up a chair for herself. 

“Who, Ben?” Hero raised an eyebrow. “Come on Bea, you know it wasn’t his decision to have you stay here. He’s not happy about it.” 

“He’s not _un-_ happy about it.”

“Can you blame him?” Hero said, quietly. “I mean, you’re his family, Bea. Both of you.” She gestured to Beatrice’s stomach. “If there’s one thing Benedick Potter would give anything to protect, it’s you.”

Beatrice stared down at her soup, taking in Hero’s words. 

They were true, of course. But that didn’t mean she had to be happy about them. 

 

***

 

“ _He’s after you._ ”

Beatrice still couldn’t believe it. No matter how many times it was reaffirmed to her, there was a part of her brain that refused to accept that it was true. The most powerful dark wizard in history, and he wanted her family dead. 

Wanted their _baby_ dead. 

Benedick had been on edge ever since Dumbledore broke the news to them. 

_“We’re going to hide you away,”_ the professor explained, as Beatrice grasped Ben’s hand tighter than ever. _“Rest assured, I will do everything in my power to make sure that you and your child are safe.”_

_“Yeah, but how?”_ Ben said, through gritted teeth. _“Where can we hide that he can’t find us?”_

Dumbledore peered at them over his half moon glasses. He looked tired, but something in his eyes sparkled when he smiled at them. 

_“Godric’s Hollow,”_ he said, simply. 

It was hard to say goodbye to Ben’s parent’s house, but it was much too dangerous to stay; it was the first place anyone would look for them. 

Their new home was on the edge of Godric’s Hollow. Apparently Ben’s family had history there, so he knew the area. Beatrice wasted no time rearranging their posessions, summoning things out of boxes and affixing them to the walls and floor. It helped to keep her mind off things, off of everything. 

It wasn’t until halfway through the fourth box of things that she realized Ben wasn’t helping her anymore. She turned to see him, but he’d disappeared from the room all together.She found him sitting at the top of the staircase, hugging his knees to his chest. She lowered herself down next to him, draping an arm around his shoulders and letting him bury his face in her shoulder. 

“It’s going to be okay,” she said, brushing her fingers through his hair. “You’ll see, Ben.”

“What if it isn’t?” He mumbled.

“We’ll push through it,” Beatrice reassured. “We always do.” She kissed the top of head, hugging him still closer. “You’re so good at being strong, Ben. Strong for me, for the baby, for everyone. So this time, let me be strong for you. Believe me when I say things aren’t as bad as they seem.”

Benedick sighed, turning his head gently to kiss Bea’s shoulder. 

“Okay,” he said. “Yeah, okay.” 

“Okay,” Beatrice smiled, standing up and pulling Ben with her. “Let’s move some boxes.”

 

***

 

“He looks like you. Exactly like you.”

“But his eyes, though.”

“You’re right. His eyes… they almost look like Hero’s.” Beatrice glanced up at Ben, mischievously. “Is there something you want to tell me, Potter? Is this really _my_ baby?”

“I literally watched you give birth to him.”

“Ew.”

“It was amazing.” 

“Don’t get sassy with me.”

“No, Bea,” Ben said, looking at her sincerely. “It was _amazing_.”

Beatrice beamed at him. 

Their baby wiggled in her arms, stretching his tiny fingers up towards the ceiling. 

“Look at him,” Benedick said, leaning down so that his face was level with his son’s. “I bet he’s going to be a fantastic Quidditch player.” 

“Or maybe he’ll prefer something else. Maybe he’ll play Gobstones.”

“Don’t even joke.”

Beatrice watched them sleepily, her husband and her son. Benedick’s face was so full of wonder, so full of love. He had been speechless for an hour after the baby was born, just staring at him with wide eyes and holding Beatrice’s hand. 

“He’s got so much hair,” Benedick mumbled. “Are they supposed to have hair already?”

“It just means he’s smarter than all the other babies,” Beatrice said. “He’s clearly the best one. I went around to all the other rooms on this floor and checked to make sure.”

“Did you.” 

“Well, not _really_ , but I don’t have to. I just know he’s the best, and I’m always right, so there.”

“In this case, you are _completely_ right, Bea,” Benedick said, brushing a few stray hairs behind her ear and kissing her gently. She rested her forehead against his, unable to stop an enormous smile from spreading across her face.

“I’m gonna get some tea,” Benedick said, quietly. “You want anything? 

“Nope,” Beatrice said. “I think I’ve got everything I need.” 

“Are you trying to be cheesy on purpose, or was that accidental?”

“It was 100% on purpose.”

“I love you.”

Beatrice laughed, leaning in to catch another kiss before he pulled away. 

“I love you too,” she said. “Now go get tea before you pass out.”

“Do I really look that tired?” 

“You really, really do.” 

“Be right back,” Ben grinned, taking one last look at the baby before exiting the room. 

Beatrice looked down at the tiny boy in her arms. His puff of jet black hair, his delicate ears, his hands that reached up into the sky, grasping at the air.

“You are so loved,” she whispered to him. “Your dad and I love you so much, and I promise we will find you a name as soon as we can. It’s been… we’ve been busy.” 

Beatrice’s mind raced through all the things she’d been doing for the Order, the panicked late nights and hushed conversations. The evening when Benedick and Pedro had been four hours late returning from a mission, and how she’d thrown herself into his arms when he finally got back. 

_“I thought… I thought…”_ She’d sobbed, hugging him as close to her as she could with her seven months pregnant belly. 

_“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry. I’m here. Bea, love, it’s okay.”_ He’d said, stroking her hair and pressing his lips to her forehead. _“Everything’s fine, I’m fine.”_ But she had felt him shaking.

“I’m not going to lie to you, baby, things aren’t fantastic right now,” Beatrice said, holding her finger out to the baby and letting him grab hold of it with his small hand. “But I know, I _know_ you’re going to be strong. Like your dad. Like your aunt Hero. Like me.” She held the baby tighter in her arms, watching his tiny fingers tighten around her big one. He yawned an enormous yawn, and Beatrice felt her breath catch in her throat.

Somehow, _somehow_ she and Ben had made this tiny, adorable life together, and she was going to protect it with everything she had. 

 

***

 

There was a car crash a few months after the baby was born. 

It was a drunk driver, swerving back and forth across the road, and Bea’s parents hadn’t seen-

And then they were gone.

Beatrice couldn’t go to the funeral, shut up in Godric’s Hollow as she was. There was really nothing stopping her from sneaking out and going anyway, but she couldn’t bear the thought of leaving her family behind. 

She spend the day of the funeral curled up with Ben and the baby, holding tightly to both of them and wishing things were different.

“Hey,” Benedick said, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear, “it’s gonna be okay, Bea. I promise.”

Beatrice stared down at the baby cradled in her arms. His smooth cheeks and forehead, his dark hair exactly like Ben’s, his tiny hands reaching out into the world…

“What happens to him?” She whispered.

“Sorry?”

“What happens, Ben, if something—“ her voice died out, replaced by a dry sob. Benedick pulled her in closer, and she let herself cry for what felt like the thousandth time that week. 

“They didn’t even know about the war,” she gasped. “They weren’t in any danger, but they still… Ben, what happens to Harry?”

“To Harry?” 

“Worst case scenario, who would take him?”

Benedick looked down at their son, and she could tell he didn’t want to think about it. He reached over and ruffled the baby’s hair gently, careful not to wake him up. 

“Pedro and Balthazar would look after him,” Ben said, finally. “Or Hero, he’d love to get raised by his auntie.”

“Nobody else in my family would come near him,” Beatrice sniffed, “and I wouldn’t want them to.”

“Hero would take him,” Benedick assured her. “No question.”

They were silent for a few more minutes, watching Harry’s chest rise and fall as he slept. 

“Ben?”

“Yeah?”

“What if something happens to him?”

“It won’t,” Ben replied, firmly. “We won’t let it.”

 

***

 

“Beatrice!” 

She had been expecting to see her cousin when she opened the door, but the sight of Hero was so wonderful that Beatrice couldn’t help but giggle as she pulled her into a tight hug. 

“You made it!” Benedick said, bouncing into the room with Harry on his hip. “Hero! Darling, dearest Hero!” 

“Hi Ben!” Hero beamed from the middle of Bea’s hug. “Hi Harry!” 

“Did you bring Neville?” Beatrice asked eagerly, finally pulling back to look her cousin in the face. 

“Of course!” Hero said, holding up the baby carrier she had in her hand. 

“Oh!” Beatrice gasped, laughing. “I didn’t even see him, I was so excited to see you! Hey there, tiny godson!” 

Hero’s baby just yawned, shifting under his elephant patterned blanket. 

“He’s a little tuckered out, poor thing,” Hero cooed. “He just had his birthday party a few days ago.”

“We really wanted to come,” Benedick insisted, letting Harry reach out to grab at Hero’s hair. “But, you know. The constant danger and fear for our lives and everything. Never a boring moment. Tea?” 

The five of them moved into the living room, where Pedro and Balthazar were already sitting. 

“You two are here?” Hero grinned, putting Neville down and hugging them both. “I should’ve known. Did you sneak in?” 

“How dare you,” Balthazar smiled. 

“Yeah, we got permission, thanks,” Pedro added. “Nice to see you, Hero. Frank couldn’t make it?” 

“Not today, no,” Hero said. “He’s off at some meeting with Dumbledore…”

Beatrice grinned at them, unable to contain herself. The people she loved more than anything were sitting right in front of her: her cousin, her nephew, her friends, her husband and child, her _family_. 

If she tried hard enough, she could almost pretend there wasn’t a war going on at all. 

 

***

 

Beatrice didn’t know what was ahead. The world was getting darker, and things were changing so quickly that Bea felt like she could never keep up. 

There was no guarantee of safety in the future. She’d given up any real hope of a normal, carefree life when she’d agreed to join the Order. 

But in all the chaos, there would still be this. This candle in the darkness. 

Yes, life might never be easy again. But as Beatrice pulled Ben closer to her, feeling his chest rise and fall gently beneath her hands, knowing that Harry was sleeping just a room away, she was filled with a kind of warm hope she’d never felt before. No matter how frightening the world was, they had each other. 

And that was enough to last a lifetime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! You're all beautiful blossoms of love.  
> Until next time, disapparate! *whoosh*


End file.
